Dear Tom
by Belldere
Summary: Ginny can't believe her luck in finding such a wonderful diary that will listen patiently to her every problem and always be so comforting and sweet. He listened to everything without complaint, and Tom just loves to talk about Harry... Excerpts out of Ginny's diary in her first year and Tom's replies.
1. Chapter 1

This Diary Belongs To: Ginny Weasley

Dear Diary,

It's always so hard to start a diary, I never really know what to write at first. I always end up sounding like a bit of a git. Oh well, I suppose I should just start with my worst problem, Harry. He's staying at our house this summer, I would never have guessed that my stupid brother Ron would ever have been cool enough to make friends with THE Harry Potter, let alone be best friends with him, but it happened and now he's at my house and I just can't stop acting like a total idiot whenever I'm in front of him. I haven't even said one word to him and I still manage to embarrass myself! He's just so cute and sweet and easily the nicest boy I've ever met. He didn't even tell anyone when I put my elbow in the butter dish at breakfast one morning like my brothers would have and I know he saw me too, but he just pretended like he didn't. He didn't even laugh! He's so amazing I can't stop staring at him either, his hair, his eyes, him, he's just so perfect! Even his scar doesn't make him look bad. I feel so sad for him every time I see it because I know he got it when his parents died, I couldn't even imagine losing mum and dad like that and having to be reminded of it every time I looked in a mirror. He's a real hero. I want to talk to him about it, say something to make him feel better maybe, but I just can't bring myself to say anything, even if I've stayed up at night rehearsing everything. Every time he looks at me with his big green eyes, everything just flies right out of my head and I do something stupid. Ron told me everything they had done with that girl Hermione in their first year. He faced You-Know-Who alone, again, and he still won! He must be so brave and strong to fight him again, and he was only my age too! I don't think I would be brave enough to do that. I don't think I'll ever be brave enough to do anything... I'll never be good enough for the famous, good, great Harry Potter. I'm just a weird little ginger freckly dork who can't even string a sentence together in front of him. I'll always just be 'Ron's little sister'.

He'll never want me

* * *

Hello my name is Tom Riddle

This used to be my diary a long time ago

Don't be so hard on yourself

I'm sure this Harry Potter will come to notice you

You seem like a lovely young woman

If you'd like I could help you

Give you advice

All you need to do tell me more about Harry Potter…


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Tom

I cannot believe I almost left you at home! I was in such a rush to get in the car and make sure I got the seat where I could see Harry in one of the mirrors from the front seat and mum kept yelling at me to pack everything quickly so we wouldn't be late for the train to Hogwarts. I only remembered you when we were almost halfway there! I don't know what came over me but, when mum told me she could send me you from home by owl, I threw a complete fit and made dad turn around. That's not me, I don't do that sort of thing, I know that I'd miss you until I got you back, you've been one of the best friends I've ever had Tom :) and I couldn't bear not having you for the entire year, but to completely go crazy like I did, it was weird... and I looked like a freak in front of Harry, AGAIN! I can't believe how stupid I am in front of him, Fred and George won't stop making fun of me whenever he's not around and every time he talks to me I just blush or nod. Why am I such a freak?

* * *

You are not a freak Ginny

You're just human

You cannot help how you feel

No more than you can help dying

Why don't you tell me more about Harry?

More about his past perhaps

And about that man, 'You-Know-Who', that you once mentioned

I'm sure that knowing more about him will help me to help you better

And that's all I want to do

Just help you Ginny

* * *

Oh Tom, you're always there for me, you always make me smile when I'm feeling down, thank you :). Harry what else can I say about Harry that I haven't told you in the past few weeks? He's perfect... but he's been through so much. When he was a baby, You-Know-Who tried to kill him and his whole family. His parents died but Harry survived the killing curse, no one knows how though... but I'm so glad he did. Harry had to grow up with his awful uncle and aunt and cousin. My brothers had to rescue him from his house because they were being so cruel to him! I don't understand why they would be so mean to him, he's so wonderful and sweet and so, so cute. I have the biggest crush on him. I really think I'm falling in love with him. He's quiet and a little shy but so smart and brave too.

* * *

Who is You-Know-Who?

What happened to him?

* * *

Um, well, his real name is… Voldemort but everyone's too scared to call him that out loud. He was the scariest most evil man that ever lived but after he tried to kill Harry he just sort of... died, or disappeared, he hasn't been seen since he tried to hurt Harry, except for last year when he did something to this man and tried to kill Harry again so that he could come back to life... I don't really want to talk about this Tom, I don't like to think about someone hurting Harry…

* * *

Of course not Ginny

I'm terribly sorry

Why don't we talk about whatever you want to talk about?

And I'll do my very best to help you

I can make all your problems disappear Ginny

Trust me


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Tom

I'm sorry I didn't write to you last night, I was just so tired, it's odd, sometimes it feels like I have all the energy sucked out of me, usually it passes but lately I've been getting tired more easily. Anyway, I was sorted into Gryffindor! I was so relieved when the hat said Gryffindor, my brothers would never have let me live it down if I had been sorted anywhere else, though I don't think I would have minded Hufflepuff, it's right near the kitchens and almost everyone I've met from there is so nice. I met another Gryffindor boy in charms class today, his name is Colin Creevey and he loves Harry almost as much as I do! It's funny and embarrassing at the same time. The one thing I hate about Hogwarts is having to come here with everything second hand. All my robes and books are battered and torn, sometimes I hate being so poor. But even with all that I do really love Hogwarts… What about you? What house were you in Tom? Did you like Hogwarts?

* * *

I was in Slytherin

I know the reputation it holds

But truly I felt as though I should be there

I thought I deserved to be there considering who I was

I deserved to be a Slytherin

I never had any friends though

Only people who did what I asked of them

I was alone a lot of the time

* * *

Oh no Tom I feel so bad! It's not your fault you were a Slytherin! I'm sure if the hat knew just how nice and caring you were it would have put you somewhere better. Slytherin had a very bad dark reputation, you're not dark or bad at all! You definitely didn't deserve to be put there! Oh I feel so awful, here I am prattling on about my own little problems and I haven't even asked you how you are or what your life was like!

* * *

I grew up in a muggle orphanage

It was a bland, hopeless place

None of the other children saw fit to include me in their games

They knew I was… different

But I did too

And that's how I survived there

Don't bother yourself learning more of me Ginny

I am but a mere memory imprinted in a book

My life has long since moved on from my sixteen year old self

* * *

I'm glad you told me this Tom and I am very sorry that you weren't close to anyone when you were a kid that must have been really hard on you. It's funny, you kind of remind me of Harry. He's an orphan too but he doesn't mention it unless someone asks just like you. Also you both didn't have friends when you were kids either, and you're both really kind too and you must be brave, Tom, to go through that and still be a good person who's willing to listen to my stupid problems and be patient and give me advice. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom. I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in, it's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket. Thank you for keeping my secrets and trusting me with yours :)

* * *

You've poured so much of your soul into me Ginny

I don't mind pouring a little of my soul back into you


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Tom

I don't know what's happening but… something's wrong with me, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. And everyone's blaming Harry for doing this! For attacking the cat because he, Ron and Hermione were there when she was found. I don't know what happened to the cat but she was hanging from a torch bracket under the words "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, Enemies of the heir beware" and everyone thinks that Harry's the heir of Slytherin! That HE opened the Chamber of Secrets! I don't know what to do Tom, I can't remember anything but the red paint matches the writing on the wall! What should I do Tom?!

* * *

Do not worry yourself Ginny

Worrying will only make the symptoms worse

More… unpleasant

Perhaps you went through a traumatic experience

Or possibly you chanced upon the scene

And your mind has blocked it from your memory to protect itself

Do not resist it

Do not tell anyone

There's no need to worry them unnecessarily

It will all become clear soon

* * *

But I think I'm completely losing my memory Tom! It's happened before! I've 'woken up' and had no idea how I got there or what I was doing for hours before that, like a few weeks ago when I woke up in Moaning Myrtles bathroom with rooster feathers all over my robes and I didn't know how they got there or why I was in that bathroom. I'm getting really scared Tom, Hagrid told me, last time I saw him, that something's been killing the roosters. You don't think that... that I could be doing this? Oh I can't remember anything! Help me please Tom! I don't know what to do. You're the only one I can talk to.

* * *

Calm yourself Ginny

I promise that everything will be alright

As long as you do everything ask

And follow everything I say

Very soon

All will be as it should within Hogwarts


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Tom

There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad… I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom! Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me, and I think Hermione knows too, she was always the smartest out of the three of them. That annoying stuck up know-it-all, I just - I hate her! The way she hangs around Harry, she's so pathetic… Oh my goodness, I don't know why I wrote that! This doesn't make any sense! I feel sick and angry all the time and I don't know why. I'm so tired and I still can't remember anything during any of the attacks. I don't know what's going on. What if I'm hurting everyone, Tom? What do I do? How can I stop myself from attacking anyone else?

* * *

If you truly don't know what you're doing and can't control yourself

Then there's nothing you can do about it

This isn't your fault Ginny

You do not hold the power

* * *

What do you mean this isn't my fault?! I have to be able to do something about it! Everyone's blaming Harry for these attacks, all because he can talk to snakes and happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time! I have to tell someone, maybe they can get me to stop this when I black out again, they can stop me from moving or tie me down, or maybe they could even follow me to see where the chamber is! I think I'll tell Harry and Ron, they'll help me-

* * *

But what if they blame you?

Or don't believe you weren't acting of your own accord?

You would be sent to Azkaban before you could explain properly…

Why don't you let me talk to Harry?

I'm sure I could make him listen

And see to it that he… understands the situation

I can take care of everything Ginny

All you have to do is hand this diary over to Harry Potter

* * *

I don't know Tom… I think I might wait to tell anyone… if there's another attack then I'll tell him myself. No one's been hurt yet and soon they'll all be cured. I'll just try extra hard to keep myself awake, maybe there's a spell for it that I could try… there must be a way…

* * *

Don't be foolish Ginny

There's no way you can stop yourself from attacking again

There is no spell

There is no alternative

So why not allow me to explain for you

Just let me speak to Harry Potter

* * *

Why are you pushing this Tom? Why do you want to talk to Harry so much?

* * *

I'm just trying to help you Ginny

You have been very valuable to me

We wouldn't want anything unsavoury to happen to you

Now would we?


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Tom

It had to be her. Anyone else and I could have gone to them, I could have told Ron and Harry… But it was her, and now I can't say anything because they would both hate me. Hermione was attacked today, and Percy's girlfriend. I just don't know what I'm going to do, Tom. Harry was my last hope and he'll never forgive me for what I've done… he'll think that I'm a monster. I am a monster... I just don't have the energy to keep fighting like this. So I have to tell them, even if they never speak to me again, this needs to end, today

* * *

No, it won't

You mustn't tell anyone

* * *

I have to tell them everything, Tom! It's the only way. I'll tell them what's been happening to me, from the beginning… ever since I started to feel different… before Hogwarts, when - when I got… got the...

* * *

Got what?

What is it Ginny?

What is the clever conclusion you have finally come to?

* * *

It's you. You're doing this to me! You're the one who's making me do all this, hurt all those people! It was you all along! I'm getting Harry, I'm telling him everything right now! He'll help me get rid of you. I might even go straight to Dumbledore

* * *

You will do no such thing

I control everything you do

Or have you not noticed?

I was almost impatient for the day you would figure out my little secret

To spare me from your pathetic little problems and insecurities

Of course this will make you harder to control

But it will be worth it

Now

Take me to Potter

* * *

NO! I'D RATHER DIE THEN LET YOU NEAR HIM! YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK TO HIM! As long as I live you will never get anywhere near him, especially not by me giving you to him

* * *

Oh I beg to differ you foolish little girl

I always get what I desire

At first this diary was simply left to purge this noble school of scum

But now I couldn't care less about killing mudbloods anymore

My new target is now, and has been for a long time, Harry Potter

All thanks to you and your generous narration of his… interesting life

* * *

I'll make sure you never get to him. I will do whatever it takes to destroy you. Tonight

* * *

But how do you destroy something that's immortal?

Impermeable by anything but the deepest most powerful magic

Unknown to a silly little eleven year old girl

You are under my control

You can do nothing without my telling you to

* * *

Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that


	7. Chapter 7

You disgusting hideous monster!

How dare you speak to him! How dare you lie to him! You should be glad I haven't destroyed you yet, because I will and I'll make sure it's slow and painful too. I'll make sure you can never see or speak to Harry ever again!

* * *

Ah

I see you've stolen my diary back Miss Weasley

How disappointing…

No matter

This diary has served its purpose

I believe I've inflamed dear Harry's interest in catching the culprit who opened the Chamber even more

And I have successfully gained his trust

It was all too easy

You're little crush proved to be even simpler to manipulate than I could have anticipated

How easily he fell for my façade

How quickly he believed my lies

It's only a matter of time before I meet him

Face to face

Oh how I look forward to killing him

* * *

You won't get near him. Not again

* * *

You're a fool Ginny Weasley

Don't you see that my plan is already in motion?

Soon everything will be as it should

I shall be resurrected once more

You, Ginny, will cease to exist

And Harry Potter will be no more

Now be a good little girl and go down to the Chamber

But first I need you to leave a little message

* * *

I - won't -

* * *

Don't you see?

You have no choice

Already you're moving towards the door

You will do as I say

Do not fight the inevitable

* * *

You won't get away with this. Harry will come, Harry will save me. He's already beaten Voldemort twice, he can beat you! And my brother will come too, they'll stop you, you'll see

* * *

Oh yes

Harry Potter's past triumphs over the Dark Lord are troubling

I suppose it will be third time lucky then

* * *

What are you talking about?

* * *

Of course the first two attempts on Potter's life were my future self's failings

I will not fail this time

* * *

You're... you're Voldemort?

* * *

Of course

* * *

Then Harry will definitely beat you. There's no way you can win, he's already beaten you before. And... and even if he doesn't make it in time to save me i-it doesn't matter. I'm just one person fighting on the good side, if you kill me then thousands of others can, and will, take my place and keep fighting… but when Harry kills you the dark side will fall apart. Just like it did the first time. Your weaker then you think Tom and you underestimate all of us. We're a lot stronger then you say we are! You think you've won because you kill one little girl? You haven't and you never will win as long as there's one person still fighting against you... and don't think I won't fight you every step of the way to that Chamber!

* * *

Quiet girl!

Nobody will save you

I will prevail

Your foolishness and silly beliefs do not scare me

I will return to life, to being the greatest sorcerer of all time!

Not even your precious Harry Potter, or even Dumbledore himself will dare oppose me and live to tell the tale

They shall perish shortly after yourself

I will reassemble my faithful followers and rule the wizarding world

I will correct the mistake three of the four founders of Hogwarts made a thousand years ago

And the world will be as it should

With purebloods in their rightful place as rulers of the mudbloods and muggle scum!

I will be the master of all and the conqueror of death itself!

The great and all powerful Lord Voldemort!

* * *

That's what you think Tom.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo that was the last of my Dear Tom series. Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to read it and review. You people are awesome.**


End file.
